


[Podfic] Parle-moi

by Andy podfic (AndersAndrew)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Communication kink, Get Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink, acting like adults for once, intimacy issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/Andy%20podfic
Summary: Dick repense parfois à cette nuit dans le puisard, à la voix de Bruce, à l’intimité terrifiante, sans commune mesure avec le sens des mots prononcés mais simplement née du fait que Bruce ait répondu à sa demande, lui ait parlé sans s’arrêter quand il en avait besoin alors qu’ils communiquent si peu, alors que tous leurs mots sont froids et efficaces, liés à la mission. Il réfléchit à ce qu’a dit Bruce ce soir-là, à la cadence des syllabes ; à ce qu’il n’a pas dit.Ou : la fic dans laquelle ils se comportent enfin comme des adultes etse parlent(ou du moins essaient).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Parle-moi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501060) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



[Le lien de la podfic](https://clyp.it/j5upedmn)


End file.
